fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. VR
New Super Mario Bros. VR is a Mario 3D sidescroller and the second game for the Nintendo VR, developed by EEA Inc. The game features extreme amounts of virtual reality gameplay, as well as the choice to use the Wii Remote. The game was released in August 2010. At E2-A1, EEA Inc. revealed that this will be the last New Super Mario Bros. game that they work on solo. Gameplay Controls New Super Mario Bros. VR has similar gameplay to New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but the controls are way different. With the VR controls, the players move their arms back and forth gently to walk and move them fast to run. quickly raising once arm will allow them to jump or brake Blocks. To pick something up, the player raises both arms and to go throw doors, the player puts one arm forward and twists. To shoot fireballs or iceballs, one arm is swung forward. Lastly, to spin, both arm swing to one side. There are also other movements such as swinging on vines by swings the body back and forth that are shown throughout the game. The players also must stand to the right when walking and then standing to left to turn around. However, some levels are extremely difficult, so the Wii Remote can also be used. Features Like any New Super Mario Bros. game, it is 3D sidescrolling, there is a fortress and castle and every world, Star Coins are collected in threes, and up to four players can play at once. The many difference from it's Wii version, is that Bowser and his son, making the gameplay altered a bit. The controls are the main revolution from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Some of the new features include a D.I.Y. mode, where the player can make custom levels, much like New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. (only the player can't create complete games) and an enemy zoo, much like in the enemy museum in the Yoshi's Island games. Green Star Coins Green Star Coins are secret feature to the game and there are three in each level. After the player collects every normal Star Coin in the game, Green Star Coins are spread around every level. They are much hard to find and retrieve than normal Star Coins, but if the player finally collects every last Green Star Coin, the final level of World 10 will be revealed, after bought in the Secret Shop for all the Green Star Coins. It is the hardest level in the game by far, and includes three Star Coins, both gold and green. If the player goes to the extreme, collecting the last six Star Coins, World 11, the final world will be unlocked, which is a world of more difficult levels, where Power Stars are collected. Players that collect all the Power Stars receive: a congratulations letter from Nintendo, a large platinum crown on their file, the true ending, and the Cloud Flower as an item. Storyline Opening One day, Bowser stumbles upon a strange power he calls Virtual Kidnapping (kidnapping without doing anything), which he uses in his next plan. The same day, Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach are drinking tea, when they discovers Bowser has added something to the tea. She floats away and Mario and Luigi go after her. Soon Bowser tries use it on the Mario Bros., but fails when the Virtual Virus attacks Bowser and Bowser Jr., creating a Virtual Bowser and Virtual Bowser Jr. The virtual villains take over Bowser Castle, kidnaps Peach, literally kicks Bowser and his son out of the castle, and controls all the enemies. Bowser and Jr. soon finds the Mario Bros. and teams up to stop Virtual Bowser. Ending At the final boss, Virtual Bowser, the four fight him, and finally destroy him. However, a chunk of the Virtual Virus bounces away and infects Princess Peach. Soon after, Virtual Peach is created, but the four manage to defeat her and destroy the virus forever. After the credits, Bowser takes Mario to his secret cannon and blasts him and Luigi out of the castle. But as Bowser laughs at Mario, he falls backwards into a pit and groans as he hits the bottom. Petey Piranha's Cutscene After Petey Piranha is unlocked, Mario and Luigi are shown walking along in World 1, when Luigi spots to smell a flower. Just then, Petey Piranha bursts out of the ground, swallowing Luigi whole. Bowser and Bowser Jr. soon approach and order Petey to spit out the frightened plumber. He does so, then patting Luigi on the head (which just pushes him into the ground), and joins forces with the Bros. and Koopas. Big Bob-omb's Cutscene After Big Bob-omb is unlocked, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are flying in their Koopa Clown Cars, when they notice Mario and Luigi in the top of a mountain in World 6. Bowser jumps out of the car, but soon after it disappears. Just then, Bowser Jr. sees Big Bob-omb tossing Bob-ombs from inside Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Mario grabs a Bob-omb, tosses it, and knocks the giant bomb out of the sky. Big Bob-omb apologizes to Bowser and joins their team. True Ending After all the Power Stars are collected, Bowser is seen at the bottom of the pit, trying to climb out. Bowser Jr. tries to pull the king out with a rope, but it breaks. just then, Mario and Luigi fly in on top of a Platinum Star and give Bowser a ride to safety. Soon all six heroes and Princess Peach settle down for tea. However, Bowser ends up swallowing his tea cup. Mario and Peach laugh at this and Bowser roars, indicating that their rivalry isn't over yet. Characters Playable There are six playable characters in the game, and the Toads from New Super Mario Bros. Wii make no appearance as playable characters. Yoshi is also a ridable character in the game again by breaking open a Yoshi Egg of any color. NPCs Enemies ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. VR/Enemies'' Worlds Each world is unlocked by defeating the boss in the castle in the previous world. However, to get World 9, all the levels of the previous worlds must be unlocked. The same thing goes for World 10, only all levels must be finished. World 11 is unlocked after every Green Star Coin is found. Power-Ups It is confirmed that the Bomb Flower and Spike Mushroom will make no appearance from New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. References To Previous Games * Super Mario Bros. - World 10 includes levels from this game in 8-Bit. * Super Mario Bros. 2 - Bowser is not the main villain, Shy Guys, Snifits, Ninjis, Hoopsters, Pansers, and Flurrys return as enemies. * Super Mario Bros. 3 - The Hammer Suit and Goomba's Shoe return, Buster Beetles, Nipper Plants, Stretches, Jelectros, Lava Lotus, Angry Suns, Gray Bowser Statues, and Roto-Discs return as enemies, and Boom-Boom is the boss of World 9. * Super Mario World - The Cape Feather is an item, Chargin' Chucks, Sumo Bro., Bony Beetles, Fishin' Boos, Eeries, Rexes, Rip Van Fish, Torpedo Teds, Blarggs, and Chainsaws are enemies, Yoshi is ridable, and can be taken from level to level this time. * Super Mario 64 - Big Bob-omb is playable, Spindrifts, Bullys, Chuckyas, Spindels, Mr. Blizzards, Mr. Is, and Fwooshes are enemies. * Super Princess Peach - Army Hammer Bro. reappears as Bowser's helper. * New Super Mario Bros. - Virtual Bowser Jr. appears in fortresses, much like Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings make no appearance, Snow Spikes, Sushis, Unagis, Mega Unagis, Skeeters, Balloon Boos, Splunkins, Kab-ombs, Squigglers, Snailicorns, Whomps, and Blockhoppers return, Mega Mushrooms and Blue Shells are items again. * Super Paper Mario - Bowser is playable in a 2D Platformer and helps the Mario Bros. * Super Mario Galaxy - World 11 is based off the game, Topmaniac is a boss, Octoombas, Octoguys, Micro-Topmen, Spiky Topmen, and Spring Topmen are enemies. * New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Basic gameplay, all enemies, all power-ups return, and the Super Guide is featured, when the Mega Mushroom and Blue Shell are unlocked, Blue Toad shoots them out of a cannon inside presents, just like New Super Mario Bros. Wii's opening. * Super Mario Galaxy 2 - The ability to collect Green Star Coins is similar to collecting Green Stars. The Cloud Flower is returns and is unlocked. Trivia * The Chicken Suit, an item in the game, was planned in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but was removed for unknown reasons.http://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._Wii/Beta_elements#Unused_Power-up * This is the third New Super Mario Bros. game made by EEA Inc. (the first being New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.). * Similar to Super Mario Galaxy 2 (minus North America), the game comes with a tutorial disk that helps new VR gamers play the game. Gallery ''Note: All other artwork is ether recycled or shown above.'' ''Main Article: New Super Mario Bros. VR/Gallery'' File:Virtual_Bowser_NSMBVR.png|Virtual Bowser File:Bloop-ow_NSMBVR.png|BlooP-OW File:Ballooon_Boo_NSMBVR.png|Balloon Boo File:Coin_Mushroom_NSMBVR.png|Coin Mushroom File:NSMBVR_Scene.png|Scene art. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo VR Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Platformers Category:2D Games Category:NSMB Games Category:E2-A1 Category:Sequels Category:Fan-Games